My Soul, Your Beats!
by sakuratyan
Summary: With the flash of a bright light that enveloped the two of them, Sakura Haruno and her teammate Sai were transported elsewhere. But could they find a way to get back to where they belong?
1. My Soul, Your Beats!

**A/N:** As if there weren't enough time travel fics, here's another one! Enjoy, loves~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, as it was created by Kishimoto and I'm still just a kid who can't really do much with her life other than read the series and fap over it constantly.

* * *

_**My Soul, Your Beats!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_With the flash of a bright light that enveloped the two of them, Sakura Haruno and her teammate Sai were transported elsewhere. But could they find a way to get back to where they belong?_

_

* * *

_

"What does _shishou_ know?"

Sakura angrily walked off, away from the Hokage's residence. It wasn't too often that the two of them got into arguments, and when they did, it usually wasn't a big deal. But this time was different; it made Sakura rage with anger and she only wanted to concentrate her chakra into her first and reach over the desk to punch Tsunade straight out of the office.

"Damn you, Tsunade-shishou!" she cursed into the clear day. Although she wasn't watching where she was going, she maneuvered herself through streets and people, sending out curses as almost every person passes by.

As Sakura made her way across the entire village, finally at the training grounds, she failed to notice the raven-haired boy calling at her. "Sakura-san!" he called out, running after his pink-haired teammate. He noticed a series of tags—_are they explosive?_—that created an arch, the way they were placed onto the trees Sakura was about to walk past. She walked closer and closer to the point, oblivious to what was going on.

The tags began to shine brightly; they're not explosive at all. Sai ran quickly to reach her, screaming "Sakura-san, Sakura-san! _Wait!_" He managed to catch up to her as she walked between the glowing tags. But as soon as he touched her shoulder, the bright light of the tags grew inward, enveloping the two shinobi in a blinding brightness.

_In a second, it was over._

Sakura stood, looking around curiously. "What the heck was that?" she said, touching her throat after hearing the high-pitched sound that came from herself. She rolled her eyes and continued to walk in the same direction. Nothing seemed to change, nothing happened—the bright light came as quickly as it went.

Sai hid behind a tree, walking his teammate walk off. The world felt bigger somehow, but he didn't want to stand around and wonder why. "Ugly!" he called out to Sakura, getting her to stop in her tracks and angrily turn her head around.

Her angry face turned to surprise as she saw an almost-short, black-haired boy with the cute face of a child.

He watched her hair being blown by the wind. Sakura's face was a little more childish than the last time he saw her. Her hair grew down her back, unlike her short cut from only a few minutes ago.

The two of them stared at each other, taking steps closer. "_Sai_?" she asked. "_You hag,_" he replied.

_But what the hell exactly happened?_ the teammates thought simultaneously.

"Ugh, whatever!" Sakura stomped her feet, feeling her once perfectly-fitting sandals shift around her ankle and move from under her. She grabbed Sai's hand and pulled him back toward the village's main streets. "Just don't follow me, please!" She cringed at hearing her own voice, which was a lot more annoying than how she sounded less than an hour ago.

"Where are you even taking me?" asked Sai, his voice cracking in the process. The pinkette chuckled slightly before realizing her own hand was interlocked with Sai's.

She pulled her arm away and blushed. "Fine, just follow me, do whatever the hell you want." She was still angry, and her words came like a bad rainstorm. She shook her head, her pink hair taking a while to follow along and slowly move around.

"But _where are you going?_"

"I don't know!" replied Sakura, suddenly bursting into tears. She looked at the ground as numerous tears flowed from her eyes and down her face.

He took a long look at her. _She's even uglier when she's crying,_ he concluded. Sai put his hands on her shoulder, leading her to what he had known as her residence. Instead of walking inside, she leaned against the door and sat down. She couldn't quite remember the words of her shishou anymore; it's like they were part of something distant.

Numerous people walked past the duo, giving long stares. Finally, a young woman with beautiful hair and stunning red eyes came up to them. "Aren't you a bit too young to be wearing that?" she asked, pointing at the forehead protector that Sakura had cleverly placed as her headband.

Sai raised his eyebrow. "Too young?" His voice sounded a lot more feminine than it should be. The artist quickly looked around and was able to see a bit of his reflection in the doorknob behind him. 'Crap,' he whispered before turning back at the woman.

"I'll have you know that I'm si-"

Sai cut off Sakura mid-sentence. "Yes, we are. Forgive us, we just found _mother's_ forehead protector and couldn't wait 'til we get our own!"

The woman beamed at the children before her. "Ah, you two are ninja in training!" she replied in a sing-song voice. "But it takes a lot of work to gain one of those." She pointed again at the forehead protector.

Sakura looked confusedly at both the tall woman and Sai. "What the heck?"

Sai knitted his eyebrows nervously. "Yes, it surely does! We should be putting it back now, right _sis_?"

_Mother? Sis?_ Sakura asked herself. _What the hell is Sai doing?_

He looked at his "sister" and ordered her to open the door, waving goodbye at the woman that was slowly walking away from them. As soon as Sakura turned the knob, Sai pushed her inside and held onto her shoulders. He led her to what he knew was her room and pushed her in front of the mirror. The kunoichi's eyes widened after looking at herself. Her attention moved quickly from her appearance to her bedside table, which was suddenly missing her photo of Team 7. She looked through her drawers to find the old blue cloth she used to have her hitai-ate attached to before she replaced it. In its place, she found the red ribbon that her best friend, Ino, had given her before they became rivals.

"What just happened?" Sakura asked, trying to recollect her memories from before she walked off from the Hokage's residence.

"Do you expect me to know everything, _hag_?" Sai replied with an inappropriately fake smile. His face turned serious. "We should inform Hokage-sama of this."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the idea. That was the last thing she wanted to do. But she couldn't say 'no' to the idea and risk being questioned by Sai. "Fine," she answered reluctantly. "But we can't wear this." She motioned at Sai's loose-fitting normal clothes and her own loose-fitting shinobi wear.

"What do you plan on doing, then?" Sakura smirked at his statement, already making her way to her closet. She pulled out one of her yellow t-shirts and a pair of white shorts and handed them to Sai. For her own clothes, she picked out a light pink vest with a yellow undershirt and a white skirt.

As they both changed into Sakura's clothes, they took long looks at each other. Sakura took off the pink vest and tied Ino's ribbon into her hair. "We can pass for brother and sister!" she said in a light-hearted tone, completely forgetting her anger toward the Fifth.

"Wouldn't it be easier to say that we were boyfriend and girlfriend?" replied Sai, remembering what he read from a book.

Sakura's face turned red at the thought. "N-No! Absolutely not!" She quickly ran out of her own room and made her way to the front door, Sai following slowly after her.

—

"Hokage-sama," they said almost simultaneously, knocking three times on the door in front of them.

"Come in," replied a deep voice that Sakura recognized.

The two young shinobi walked inside the Hokage's office. Sakura blinked back tears and her smile grew wide. "Sandaime-sama!" She rushed to the desk of the Third Hokage.

He gave her a long stare before smiling back. "Ah, yes, Haruno Sakura-chan." The old man looked over at Sai, not recognizing him at all. "And who are you?"

"I am Sai," he replied with a fake smile.

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes. She turned back at the raven-haired artist. "Oh, Kami, Sai! He's alive!"

"Sakura-chan…" He lifted his Hokage hat to show his eyes more. "Shouldn't you be in the academy right now? You still have about a year left of education there… Although I don't believe your friend there is enrolled in classes."

Sakura's jaw dropped. _Shit_, she said to herself as she pieced the information together.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter coming soon, I promise. And I know this is badly written, sorry! – Also, yes, the title is from an Angel Beats! song, _My Soul, Your Beats!_ by Lia. The titles of chapters _will_ most likely be of Girls Dead Monster songs.

—


	2. Alchemy

_**Alchemy**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura turned over to Sai, taking deep breaths as her hands shook. "We're eleven, we're still in the academy!" she said worriedly, gaining concerned looks from the Third.

"Technically," he started in reply, "I'm twelve, and I had been promoted to a genin when I was nine."

Sakura let out another breath. "You should be in class right now, Sakura-chan," informed the Hokage.

"Um, yes! I should!" she said before shooting a look at Sai. "But would it be alright if he was also placed in my class until we graduate?"

"How old is he?"

"He's about my age, and he already knows what we've been learning. He's really smart! He's a soon-to-be-shinobi of Konoha that will be a great asset to our forces!"

The old man narrowed his eyes at the boy standing awkwardly next to Sakura. But he trusted the pink-haired girl, as she never gave him reason to think otherwise. "Sai, is it?" he asked, receiving simultaneous nods from the duo. Scribbling something on a blank piece of paper and promptly folding it with neat creases, he continued to speak. "Please give this to Iruka, then."

"Thank you!" the children said immediately after receiving the note. They left together, waving goodbye at the old man.

—

The two barely spoke as they made their way to Konohagakure's Ninja Academy. As they maneuvered their way through hallways and finally walked into the classroom they were supposed to be in, all eyes were set on them. Sai handed the note to Iruka. As their sensei read it, he made faces and whispered to himself. "Well, uh, Sai-kun, is it? You can take a seat next to Sakura-chan." Sai and Sakura bowed to Iruka before walking up the aisle to their seats.

'_I don't have to do this,_' whispered Sai to his teammate. 'I'm sure my graduation records are in the Hokage's files.'

Sakura smirked. 'If I have to suffer for another year, then so do you.'

There was only one real thought on both of their minds: _when are they going to get back_? They were stuck in the past, no doubt after that incident where Sakura blindly walked into a possible enemy trap.

"We're going to continue to the training ground for some kunai throwing practice," announced their sensei. The class began to stand up without protest and made their way toward the Academy's training grounds.

"_We get to see Sasuke-kun train!"_ said many different fangirls.

"_Sasuke-kun will definitely be picked to show us how to do it!"_

"_Obviously, there's no one better than Sasuke-kun!"_

Sakura rolled her eyes at the fangirls. _If only you all knew how he really was,_ she thought,_ you wouldn't be so hung up on a guy that will most likely never acknowledge your existence._

Sai pulled his friend by her hand, following the crowd of classmates in front of them and leading a few behind them. "Come on, ugly."

—

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," said Iruka after the young Uchiha threw the kunai to the target. "Would anyone else like to try before I separate you all into groups?"

Sai awkwardly raised his hand at his sensei's question. Iruka nodded, handing a kunai to the new student. An almost-silent _wsssshhh!_ sound was made as Sai placed himself in a perfect throwing stance and threw the knife. It cut through the wind and landed perfectly in the middle of the target. The majority of the girls in their class screamed with joy, gaining an infatuation with the artist shinobi.

Sakura raised her hand in front of him, signaling a high-five. He reluctantly raised his own hand to the foreign concept.

She felt evil stares on her. '_Damn it!_' Inner Sakura raged. '_They're gonna hate me again, shannaro!_' Sakura shrugged off the situation on the outside, not being phased by every other girls' ability to fall for guys they barely know and become overly jealous of any female who comes into contact with them.

"Perfect, Sai-kun!" praised Iruka. Sasuke looked over at the new kid, his superiority complex overcoming his mind. "Now, if you would all put yourselves in groups of two and practice together…" He walked to a nearby bench as pandemonium struck.

"_Sai-kun, you're so amazing!"_

"_Wow, you looked so cool, Sai-kun!"_

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Come on, Sai, let's practice."

—

"You're going to end up being the reason I'm hated," says Sakura with distaste in her tone.

Sai sighed. "If we just pretend we're siblings…"

"I can't do that!" she nearly yelled as they made their way to the library. "I've known these people for years. I can't just suddenly have a brother, you know. And how would I explain to my parents?" Sakura remembered that her parents were usually off on missions, or used their other home. Sakura was alone in her house almost always, and there was a spare room near her own. "Sure, you can stay at my home if you want to, but we can't be brother and sister."

Sakura and Sai looked through numerous books, through too many shelves to count, looking for any information. Finally, Sai spotted a book about shinobi tools. _Tags, page 37_. "Tags are ordinarily similar in appearance," he began to read, "but can serve many different purposes."

"Why the hell are you looking up 'tags'?" asked Sakura.

Sai looked angrily at her before continuing with a fake smile. "Exploding tags, which are infused with chakra and set to explode after a set amount of time or after being activated with a hand seal, are the most common among shinobi tools."  
Sakura grew impatient as she listened to her teammate read aloud. "Why tags, Sai?"

Her partner fake smiled again before putting on a more serious face and opening his mouth to respond. "That bright light was caused by something—a barrier formation, perhaps? But they looked like tags. I didn't get a chance to read them."

The pink-haired girl narrowed her eyes at the raven-haired artist. For a short moment, jade met onyx and they both turned red.

They were each a bit uncomfortable with the younger version of their friends, but too shy to admit it. In a way, Sakura liked seeing Sai's hair a little shorter than it usually was. She was also glad that she didn't always have to look up to him, even if it was only ten centimeters. In their pre-teen forms, their height wasn't that different at all. In almost completely different way, Sai liked how Sakura didn't look as arrogant as she had when they first met. That might have only been a result of them being teammates for a while, but it somehow seemed different. He also liked her long hair, which he thought didn't suit her at all and made her look uglier. Sai wondered when she made the choice to cut her hair so short, especially since it looks like she grew it out for a reason. He wanted to ask, but that could wait for later.

There was an awkward silence between the teammates as they flipped through pages and read anything they thought was important. Nothing about a time and space technique came up, despite how many books they looked through and how much time they spent. With a sigh, Sakura closed her book and placed it back on the shelf. "We should rest for today." Sai nodded in reply and followed Sakura out the library.

"I lived with the other Root orphans until the time I turned thirteen," explained Sai as they walked closer to the point they would normally split up at.

Sakura cocked her head and smiled. "You need to start listening better sometimes. I said you can stay at my place, you know."

Sai blushed slightly. "I wouldn't want to impose…"

"My parents were rarely home, anyway. And our spare room was always empty." She felt awkward about telling her friend of the opposite gender that he can stay at her home, but she felt they knew each other long enough.

"What about my clothes, then?" He gestured to the outfit he had on, which was Sakura's. They didn't fit him, in more ways than one.

Sakura smirked. "I'll have to take you shopping, then." She always wanted to buy clothes for a boyfriend, but she guessed that Sai would be the closest to a _boy friend_ that she could get. At least he was cute.

—

"What do you think is going to happen?"

Sakura moved around the furniture in the main room and placed two futon mattresses only feet away from each other. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she didn't want to sleep alone just yet. Fortunately, Sai didn't mind; it would be just like sleeping while other members of the team are on lookout duty. If the other members of the team—Yamato, Kakashi, Naruto, and possibly Sasuke—knew who Sai was, maybe it could be like that for another night. In the past, he didn't form any bonds. If Sakura weren't with him right now, he would have felt loneliness: something that both Sakura and Naruto agreed to never let Sai experience. And if he hadn't chased after Sakura when he saw the tags lighting up, she probably would have been lonely herself.

"What do you think is going to happen?" she asked, lying on her side to face Sai.

"What do you mean?" He turned his head slightly, but he was still lying on his back.

She began stroking her long hair, fixing it even though no one could even see it. "No one knows about this entire situation, Sai. Everyone thinks you're some socially awkward new student, and I'm back to being called 'forehead girl' and being hated for no apparent reason. Do we still even have our abilities? I mean, we probably do, right? If we still remember how to do it all, then it wouldn't be problematic." She spoke lower as soon she realized she was saying stupid things. "Should we ask Sandaime-sama for help, figure it out on our own, or just take this as a second chance to grow up?"

Sai pondered the pinkette's ramblings. It would be another opportunity for him to explore the emotions that Root had locked away for so long. They could both, perhaps, stop something they wish they had stopped before. But should they just leave the life they lead in the future, where they were all part of Team Kakashi? Should they give up the lifestyle of chasing after Sasuke whenever opportunity struck? "We should tell Kakashi-senpai," he concluded. His voice still sounded so innocent and young, Sakura couldn't help but giggle to herself. "He can probably help."

He began to lower his voice to a whisper, not wanting Sakura to hear what he was about to say. "Or we can stay here…"

Even though he was practically speaking to himself, Sakura couldn't help but listen to what he suggested. It's as if he wasn't even in character. She smiled at seeing a different side and personality to her fake-smiling friend.

"You're right," she replied. "We can just figure it tomorrow." A quiet yawn escaped from her mouth. "Good night," she added.

"Good night," Sai ended. He closed his eyes and took steady breaths, ready to go to sleep.

—

Sakura stared at the younger Sai, sleeping soundly with a smile on his face. She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear before standing up to walk to the bathroom. She made faces at herself as she looked at her own hair. It's been a long time since she grew it out to the length it was when she was eleven. Oh, no, that's a lie; she grew out her hair when she was training with Tsunade, but preferred it shorter.

The kunoichi thought back to her first chuunin exam, when she fought with the Sound nin. She recalled the long-haired kunoichi of the opposing group, Kin Tsuchi, holding onto Sakura's hair and implying that she was a weakling. It wasn't too long before Sakura brought up the courage to stand up for herself, bringing out a kunai and cutting off a large portion of her long hair to free herself.

Her thoughts suddenly shifted to her memories of what happened later in that exam, where Sasuke had went on a rampage and broke one of the other Sound nin—Zaku, she remembered; his name was Zaku—'s arms. In the brief moments after his scream echoed through the Forest of Death, she ran up to Sasuke and held him in an embrace from behind. "_Please Sasuke, stop!_" she pleaded in tears. Her warmth reached the Uchiha, causing the cursed seal that covered his entire body to recede.

She glowered at her reflection menacingly, hating herself for a brief moment. Her fist made contact with the clean white tile of the bathroom counter as she cursed under her breath.

Sakura's gaze fixed on the door as she heard footsteps.

* * *

**A/N:** Crap ending to end a crap chapter, but that wasn't supposed to be a cliffhanger. Well, I'm sure you guys know who it is anyway (;  
Got tired of writing and thought this was a good enough fix for the story, but I have a few ideas in mind for the next chapter (and hopefully they'll be longer from here on!)


End file.
